


Interruption

by mysticferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticferret/pseuds/mysticferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wants to chill and play his game, but then an obnoxious cat comes into his room...</p><p>---</p><p>A birthday fic for a friend of mine. :D Also, I don't think there's any KuroKen stuff on AO3 yet...? So.... Here I go??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Kenma stretched out against the sheets on his bed, his 3DS carefully gripped in one hand as he arched his back. As he settled down against his pillows, he glanced out the window, watching the falling snow. The white flakes drifting down stood out remarkably well against the gray, overcast background. As Kenma lifted his console back to its spot hovering close to his face, he thought that today was a good day to stay inside and play video games.

That was, incidentally, what he did normally anyway, but even that wasn’t entirely true. He went to school, and to the closest convince store for snacks and drinks, and to Nekoma High’s volleyball meetings and practices and matches. Kenma even once travelled three towns over in order to snag a good spot in the growing line outside of a game shop on the release date for a game he had been keeping tabs on since it had been announced about half a year ago. When he really put his mind to it, Kenma had all the motivation in the world to leave his house. 

Today was not one of those days. 

Today was a day to be spent in his hoodie and comfortable sweatpants, nestled in his familiar bed and glued to his 3DS. 

Today was a day to finally, _finally_ defeat the boss he had been stuck on for the past few weeks; the boss he had spent the last two nights level grinding in preparation for after too many frustrating defeats. 

“Yo, Kenma!” 

…today was not supposed to be a day where a certain bed-headed neighbor who happened to be both his best friend and his volleyball captain simply barged into his room. 

Kenma sat up slightly, peering over his 3DS with a mildly irritated frown. “Kuro. …did you just walk in thinking this was your house again?” 

Kuro smiled, his usual toothy smirk that seemed both jovial and impish. “Actually, your parents are going out for a bit. They said it’d be alright if I stayed and hung out with you while they were out, and they asked me to let you know where they were too.” With a few steps he was at Kenma’s bed, settling on the end of it by his feet. The mattress dipped slightly under the addition of the extra weight, making Kenma shift as well to get comfortable again. “Since you probably haven’t left your room all day.” 

“Hm.” Kenma hardly even glanced up from his console, his mood souring a little. Kuro had brought a small bit of cold air with him from being outside recently, and that coupled with his impromptu intrusion made Kenma curl his toes irritably. 

When the mattress shifted again, Kenma was almost tempted to see if Kuro had gotten up. But when he spoke next, Kenma heard his voice coming up from the mattress, assuring that Kuro had flopped onto his back. 

“You should put your game down. I know you’ve been playing it pretty much non-stop for the past week.” A sigh, almost theatrical in its heaviness. “Your eyes are gonna rot if you keep playing after midnight.” 

“Are not.” Kenma’s response was quick and curt, his gaze still fixed on the moving pixels on the small screen in his hands. Another shift in the mattress suggested that Kuro had changed his position again. 

“Kenma-kun…” His voice came out in a low drawl. “You can’t even put your game down for a moment and entertain your guest? You’re a sucky host.” 

Without even looking up, Kenma lightly kicked at Kuro, which earned him a laugh from the other boy as he easily dodged Kenma’s foot. He jumped slightly when he felt Kuro’s chilly fingers close around one of his bare ankles. 

“C’mon, Kenma… I’m bored and figured that even _you_ would be bored too on a day like this.” 

“Not really.” 

Kenma heard Kuro click his tongue in response, followed by a muttered, “Figures.” The mattress creaked and shifted again, and this time Kenma glanced away from the screen to see what Kuro was doing. 

In spite of the small space available on the bed, Kuro had settled on his side by Kenma, and automatically the smaller boy scooted to the side to give his taller friend more room. As he focused his attention back to his game, Kenma saw Kuro prop his head on his hand out of the corner of his eye. They remained like that for a few moments, Kenma quietly playing his game and Kuro watching him; in the back of his mind, Kenma figured that Kuro was cold and had come so close to warm up. Kenma couldn’t help but feel a sudden suspicion settle over him as he noticed Kuro’s lips twitching into a grin, however. 

“What are you making that face for?” he mumbled, golden eyes flitting over to his smirking friend for a brief moment. 

“I just thought of a way to entertain myself,” Kuro replied, practically purring as he closed the small distance between them by inching a bit closer. “Since you’re not going to.” 

Before Kenma could ask what he meant, a hand slithered up under his sweatshirt, rubbing over his stomach. The sudden intrusion and the fleeting coldness of Kuro’s hand made Kenma jump in surprise, and even forced his gaze away from his game to shoot the taller boy an annoyed glare. 

Kuro laughed, low and subtle. “Is it cold?” He slowed his hand’s movements, gently stroking his palm in circles over Kenma’s navel. 

Kenma tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine, and hoped that the sudden heat he felt in his cheeks wasn’t visible. “A little…” He pouted internally when Kuro let out another laugh in response. 

“This’ll warm them up then.” Kuro had dropped his tone down even more, and the low rumble that brushed against Kenma’s ear as he spoke almost made his breath hitch. 

Kuro continued to stroke his stomach as Kenma forced himself to focus on his game. Kenma drew in a deep breath, hoping that Kuro wouldn’t take that as a sign of his resolve shaking. As Kuro’s fingertips brushed over his navel again, Kenma twitched, a quick movement in his back and hips that made him curse his body internally for being so responsive all of a sudden… Didn’t it understand that he had a boss fight to get through? In the back of his mind he wondered if Kuro realized that as well, but judging by how he was leaning in to breath a hot puff into Kenma’s ear (making him flinch and grunt in response), Kenma was certain that Kuro wasn’t aware of that in the slightest. 

“Your face is starting to get red.” 

Kenma wanted to punch Kuro for that, for how cocky Kuro sounded, for how his hand was inching painfully close to the waistband of Kenma’s sweatpants and how his lips were close enough to brush against Kenma’s ear… 

“You know…” In spite of how close he was, Kuro wouldn’t lick or brush his lips against Kenma’s ear or cheek. “If you really want me to, I’ll stop.” 

…dammit. Just as quickly as his irritation had flared up, it had cooled down with those words. It amazed Kenma how kind Kuro truly was, given that he often acted as obnoxious as he appeared. Even so, when Kenma glanced into Kuro’s face, he could sense the weight the other boy had put into his words. Their eyes remained locked for a few moments, and Kuro’s hand even slowed to a stop as their silence stretched out. 

With a resigned sigh, Kenma forced his gaze away from Kuro’s, closing his 3DS and rolling onto his side to set it on his bedside table. As he settled onto his back again, Kuro rolled on top of him, making the smaller boy press into the mattress reflexively until he quickly adjusted to the sudden looming weight over him. As Kuro’s gaze bore down on him, Kenma anxiously fidgeted, glancing away as he felt the pressure that Kuro was exuding, whether he realized it or not. 

“Hey.” 

Reluctantly, Kenma glanced back, feeling his heart rate increasingly way too fast when their eyes met again. 

“You want me to stop?” 

Kenma blinked, finding his gaze locked with Kuro’s once more. As much as he would’ve liked to give his response more thought, Kenma found himself shaking his head before he realized it, mumbling a soft “no” to accompany his action. His heart thudded almost painfully as Kuro grinned down at him, pleased with his response. The other boy leaned in, quickly closing the gap between the two of them as he pressed a light kiss to Kenma’s lips. Kenma closed his eyes, feeling a rush of embarrassment (and excitement) as Kuro pulled away. 

“Don’t worry about doing anything.” His words traced Kenma’s lips, warm and low and soft. “I’ll take care of it…” Kenma’s eyes almost snapped open as he felt Kuro’s hand brush teasingly between his legs, over his clothed cock. As Kuro began to move his hand in steady strokes, Kenma bit back a whimper that had bubbled up in his throat. His cock responded almost pitifully quickly to Kuro’s touch, and Kenma wouldn’t have been surprised if he would be completely erect within a few moments of enduring it. He sighed, suddenly feeling dizzy and hot inside his thicker clothing. As comfortable as they were, Kenma was beginning to regret deciding to wear his sweats today… 

A low chuckle brought his attention back to the present. Kuro was still palming him, giving him a brief squeeze that made Kenma’s hips shudder. He felt Kuro’s breath at his ear again when he spoke. “You’re getting hard so quickly… Hmm, I wonder when the last time you jerked off was?” 

Kenma wanted to say something scathing or dismissive in response, but he wasn’t trusting himself to open his mouth at the moment, to prevent himself from making any sounds he would regret. 

“You’ve probably been skipping out on it to play your game… Must be why you’re kinda sensitive now.” Kuro clicked his tongue again, bringing his hand away from between Kenma’s hips. Kenma had to fight back the urge to whine plaintively in response, but the urge died quickly as he felt Kuro’s fingers lazily pulling at the drawstring of his sweatpants. Kuro was still talking idly as he worked Kenma’s pants down, shifting for a moment to pull them and his underwear properly off his hips. What exactly he was saying was lost to Kenma, however, as the smaller boy gazed quickly over Kuro: over the bigger and taller frame than his own, at the fringe of dark hair hanging down from Kuro’s head now rather than over his face, and how his eyes seemed to be glittering… 

Kenma knew that gaze all too well. 

As his hands came down to pull his sweatshirt down shyly by the hem, Kenma watched as Kuro was quickly undoing his own pants, unzipping and pulling them down enough to comfortably expose his boxers and hips. Kenma allowed his breath to hitch as Kuro settled down on top of him again, this time carefully parting the smaller boy’s knees in order for their hips to line up. Kenma could feel the rising heat radiating from Kuro’s whole body even more now, and when he moved his hips experimentally against Kenma, the smaller boy almost cried out when he felt a responding stiffness against his own. It was slightly embarrassing how much he was beginning to shiver as well, but as Kuro began to roll and rut his hips against him, his breath coming out in heated gasps, Kenma found himself caring less and less about how much he was shaking. 

“Kenma…” 

Kuro’s voice sounded so heated, so strained… Kenma reluctantly opened his eyes, and as he met Kuro’s lust-darkened gaze, he let out a small whimper. He felt his cock throb, his hips pressing timidly back into Kuro’s, and the shudder he felt from Kuro in response made Kenma feel like he was going to melt and explode at the same time. 

The taller boy leaned in again, pressing a messier kiss to Kenma’s lips than before. His cry of surprise muffled into their lips, Kenma responded with an eager but timid kiss back, gasping softly as Kuro’s tongue flicked out and traced his lips. Kenma was vaguely aware of Kuro saying something about opening his mouth, his words feeling wet against his lips; letting out a soft sigh, Kenma parted his lips, moaning softly as he felt Kuro’s tongue eagerly slip in, the tip running along his own tongue as Kuro’s hips began to move a little more forcefully. 

All at once Kuro was pulling away though, making Kenma gulp down air as he watched Kuro sit up for a moment. He watched in anticipation as Kuro hastily yanked his boxers down, then did the same for Kenma’s. As the sudden rush of cool air (or rather, room temperature air) came over his exposed cock, Kenma let out a short, panicked whine, almost pulling his whole lower body into his sweatshirt out from the awkwardness at the sudden exposure. Within moments Kuro was on top of him once again though, and now there was nothing keeping their hardened cocks from touching. 

Their movements were clumsier now without their underwear to keep them in place, so to speak, but the feeling of Kuro’s length rubbing against his own, of the subtle wetness of precum dribbling off the both of them and mixing together against their stomachs, the way Kuro’s heated breaths had quickly given way to grunts and groans… It was all making Kenma’s head spin, so much so that he was only partly aware of his own voice coming out in squeaky whimpers, muffled against his sleeve. He wasn’t even sure of when he brought his sleeve to his mouth, but quite simply, Kenma didn’t give a damn at the moment. There was only the heat between them, from Kuro’s body as well as Kenma’s, and how he could feel it pooling and coiling within him. 

In the middle of the heat and groans between them, Kenma felt his hand being moved away, pinned securely against the bed by Kuro’s palm. As he blinked up at the taller boy, Kuro managed to breathe out, “Let me hear you,” between his own groans, and Kenma could only let out a weak, shuddery gasp in response. As much as he would’ve wanted to put up a fight and not have to put up with Kuro’s cocky smile and strut afterwards, Kenma was incredibly weak to Kuro. It didn’t help that, more often than not, it was Kuro who would get Kenma to do most anything outside of playing video games and attending to any necessary needs. It came as no surprise, then, when Kenma felt Kuro’s other hand wrap around both of their cocks. The sudden pressure of being squeezed by Kuro’s fingers, being pressed even more firmly against his cock made Kenma cry out, his voice raspy and strained. 

The sound must have been alluring to Kuro, because Kenma heard a soft curse being crushed against his neck, against the spot that Kuro had been half-sucking, half-licking at as their hips tried to match the pace of his hand. 

It was beginning to be too much for Kenma… His toes were curling, digging into the sheets in a mirrored motion to one of his hands. The other had found its way to Kuro’s shirt sleeve, and how or when it got there Kenma couldn’t really say for sure. But the black material in his fingers felt like an anchor amidst the encompassing heat between them, like a lifeline as his whole body was slowly burning up. His knees were clamped against Kuro’s hips, clumsily sliding out of place from the sweat that was forming on both of them. Kenma was swallowing down air between short, keening moans, becoming more breathless as he reached his peak. 

When Kenma felt something hot and wet against his stomach, he was sure for a moment that it must’ve been Kuro… but it was as if his brain had just fallen a little behind his body, because only a few moments after that thought managed to pass through his mind did Kenma feel the sudden crashing waves of his orgasm, making his smaller body shudder from top to bottom, toes and back curling to press himself against Kuro as much as possible. He gasped, unable to even make any other sound as the second wave washed over him; Kuro was mumbling something into his throat again, kissing his neck and gradually slowing the pace of his hand as if to gently coax Kenma back down. 

Kenma opened his eyes when his back finally hit the mattress again, vaguely aware of how sticky he felt now, but completely aware of how warm and pleasantly tired he felt, limbs heavy and chest heaving inside his still too warm sweatshirt. He blinked at Kuro, feeling a few tears trickle from the corners of his eyes. He made a curious, mumbling noise when the taller boy was beginning to pull away, finally stopping and removing his hand even though his own cock was still flushed and erect, and… Yes, that was a small bit of Kenma’s cum smeared over the tip. The sight made Kenma swallow hard, a new flush rising to his cheeks. 

“ _Shit,_ ” was all the other could say in response. Kenma was transfixed by how Kuro’s chest was moving with his raspy breaths, the faint sheen of sweat and the flush that had settled on his skin.“OK, I’ll… I’ll just… take care of this. In the bathroom.” _No,_ was Kenma’s immediate response, but rather that voicing it, he had grabbed onto Kuro’s wrist, successfully stopping the other boy from moving off the bed. Let me. He was gently, shyly tugging Kuro back toward him, keeping one hand on his wrist as the other was tentatively touching Kuro’s cock. The visible jump that traveled through Kuro almost made Kenma laugh, and he managed to keep it hidden behind a rosy smile. “Oh _fuck—_ ” Kuro quickly adjusted himself over Kenma once again, giving the other boy a chance to move his hand in more thorough motions. “Oh, shit, y-you really don’t have to—” 

Kenma gave Kuro’s cock a brief squeeze, following it with a clumsy kiss against the corner of his mouth. When the other boy gave him a quizzical look, Kenma responded in a quiet, breathy whisper: “I want to.” 

Kuro grinned back, the usual cat-like quality in his expression managing to shine through the shadow that his arousal had made. Wordlessly he kissed Kenma back, a wordless agreement to the arrangement, and Kenma hummed against his lips. 

Kenma’s movements weren't quite as sure and firm as Kuro’s: his hand moved slowly at first, unsure of what pace was best, but after a few moments he settled on a moderately quick one. The grunts and sighs that were caught in their kiss were surely signs that Kenma was doing something right; Kenma was only sure he was definitely doing something right when he slipped his other hand in, wrapping both of them around Kuro and gradually picking up his pace. Kuro was practically thrusting into them, his head dropping from the wet, messy kiss they had been sharing to breathe heated words and groans against Kenma’s throat again. Kenma was thankful that Kuro couldn’t see his small, satisfied smile when the taller boy came in his hands, shouting out his name and clutching at the sheets. The sensation of Kuro’s cum flowing onto his hands, his sleeves, even some of it on his stomach, of knowing he was able to make Kuro finish… 

Kenma wasn’t sure if what he felt was a rush of excitement or pride. It was probably both. 

It felt like quite some time passed when Kuro finally sat up, his breathing even as he looked Kenma over. The black-haired boy snickered. “Your sweatshirt’s nasty now.” 

Kenma looked down, letting out a small, sad groan at the streaks of now clear cum that had managed to land on the hem of his sweatshirt. With a quick glance up Kenma lightly kicked at Kuro again. “’s your fault.” 

“Yeah, I’m not denying that.” Another kick, accompanied with a brief “ow” that flowed easily into a chuckle. 

After they had cleaned up, and Kenma changed out of his sweatshirt and started a new load of laundry (lest his parents later found the embarrassing evidence of what had transpired while they were gone), Kenma padded quietly back into his room, now entirely certain he could finish his game. He stopped, however, when he saw that Kuro had taken his place on the bed. 

The taller boy grinned at him, patting the spot between his knees. Kenma frowned, almost tempted to fold his arms to accompany it. But Kuro beckoned him over, and within a few moments Kenma was settled between Kuro, his back against the taller boy’s chest and his game back in his hands. As he fell back into playing it, however, he was moderately surprised to find that Kuro seemed satisfied with this arrangement. He had even settled his cheek against Kenma’s, nuzzling it from time to time. 

Sinking slightly against Kuro’s chest, Kenma figured that this was a good enough payment for ruining his sweatshirt, which had done its job in keeping him warm. Sitting against Kuro like this was maybe even a little bit better, he thought.


End file.
